This invention relates to a vehicle window cover; more particularly to one adapted for use when the vehicle is exposed to the winter elements whereby frost and snow accumulate on the windows necessitating lengthy, time consuming and difficult scraping to remove the same. Most windshield covers are no more than flexible plastic sheets which themselves become frozen against the windshield where there is excessive cold and/or snow, due in part to the condensation which accumulates between the cover and the window.
The prior art teaches a variety of the foregoing covers, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,097; 2,718,912; 2,803,282; 2,874,709; 2,950,749; 3,222,102; 3,563,594; 3,763,908; 3,785,697; and others.